Harta Warisan Uchiha? Buat Siapa ya?
by Tobi Takaya Ismail
Summary: Itachi dan Sasuke ricuh hanya gara-gara ngerebutin warisan yang belum mereka tau secara jelas! Fic from my grandson, 'Uchiha Sasuke' alias Nxxxxx


Tobi balik lagi! Tapi kali ini Tobi nge-publish punya temen Tobi

Sebagian Tobi udah edit, tapi di pertengahan, Tobi udah ga sanggup lagi! Leher Tobi sakit!

Temennya Tobi ini ceritanya Sasuke dan Tobi adalah Kakeknya. Tobi juga punya temen dan ceritanya dia Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke.

Jadi, kisahnya kami ini satu keluarga, Keluarga Uchiha

RnR please! (Walaupun Tobi cuma editor)

**Harta Warisan Uchiha? Buat Siapa ya?**

fanfic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan antara Mikoto,, Itachi dan Sasuke..

sinopsisnya juga direncanakan via sms

genre : mana gue tau!

menurut lo apa? mungkin tragedi n keserakahan..

prim chara : keluarga Uchiha dan Naruto [ngapain Naru ikut-ikutan? dasar]

judul : Harta warisan uchiha? Buat siapa ya?

*kenapa judulnya gini ya?*

by : Sasuke dan Itachi

Pada suatu malam di kediaman keluarga Uchiha..

tengah malem gini tiba-tiba aja Sasuke dan Itachi terbangun dan menuju ke kamar kecil alias wc..

mau pipis berjamaah mungkin.. XD

Tiba-tiba ketika melewati kamar ortu mereka..

mereka mendengar kalau Mikoto lagi nangis bombay.. mereka juga ngintip kalau Fugaku lagi sekarat sesekarat besi tua di pepojokan yang suka di emut Naru XP [ni kata-kata buatan kakak]

tetapi mereka juga mendengar percakapan antara ayah dan ibunya

Mikoto : sayang.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. T.T

Fugaku : tapi sayang.. aku tak kuat lagi..

Mikoto : hiks,, hiks,,

Fugaku : istriku.. baca surat wasiat ini...

Fugaku memberikan surat wasiat kepada Mikoto,, dan Mikoto pun membaca wasiat tersebut

[isi surat]

dear Mikoto istriku tercinta...

Mikoto.. kau adalah matahariku.. kau telah menerangi jalan kehidupanku selama ini..

sungguh aku sangat merasakan itu.. kau bagaikan air yang hapuskan kehausanku..ku sangat bahagia mempunyai istri sebaik dan secantik dirimu,,, kau juga begitu perhatian padaku,,

aku ingin membahagiakanmu lebih lama.. tetapi kondisi tubuh ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu..

tetapi walau aku telah tiada.. aku akan selalu di hatimu dan menjagamu..

sebagai bukti cintaku padamu.. aku memberikan warisan keluarga kita kepadamu.. lokasinya akan ku beritahukan di lampiran.. jika suatu saat nanti engkau menyusulku... berikan warisan itu kepada salah satu anak kita..

jaga dirimu baik-baik.. jaga juga anak-anak kita..

selamat tinggal istriku..

i love you forever,,,

salam sayang

suamimu Fugaku..

setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.. Mikoto menangis tersedu-sedu karena terharu.. tetapi setelah surat itu dibaca Fugaku pun meninggal..

Sasuke dan Itachi yang melihat kejadian dari luar ruangan ikut menangis..

Sasuke : kaaak~ dady udah gak ada ya? hks.. hks.. T.T [author1 : bukannya dady th harusnya di bunuh kakak ya? author2 : ...]

Itachi ; ia Sas.. T.T tapi tadi kamu denger sesuatu gak tentang surat warisan yang mommy baca?

Sasuke : ia kak.. kenapa?

Itachi : ngga .. ga pa pa kok..

Mikoto yang mendengar percakapan dari dalam ruangan merasa ada yang ngintipin dia dari luar "anak-anak tidur sana! *sambil mewek*" ucap Mikoto

ItaSasu : ia mom..

ItaSasu kembali ke kamarnya.. sambil mewek juga sih.. yaeyalah orang dadynya baru meninggal.. tetapi ada pemikiran lain di otak mereka yaitu tentang kepada siapa warisan akan di beri..

malam berganti.. berganti pagi..

keluarga Uchiha bersiap untuk pemakaman Fugaku..

Mikoto masih tampak sedih dan terus menangis,,

tetapi tiba-tiba Madara datang menghampiri Mikoto dan membawa Mikoto ke tempat yang tersembunyi.. mereka melakukan suatu pembicaraan..

Madara : sudalah Mi.. kamu jangan nangis terus.. aku turut berduka atas kematian suamimu..

Mikoto : ia..

Madara : btw apa Fugaku sudah memberi tahu tentang warisan keluarga ini?

Mikoto ; ia..

[author 1,2 : momy dari tadi ia-ia mlulu! XP]

Madara : aku tahu anak-anak sudah tahu tentang warisan tersebut,, apa tak sebaiknya kamu simpan warisan itu padaku?*tampang licik*

Mikoto : baiklah..

mikoto pun menyerahkan warisan yang mahal ke pada Madara untuk di simpan baik-baik..

...

...

...

hari berlalu.. Sasuke dan Itachi terus saja bersaing berlomba-lomba mencari perhatian agar warisan jatuh kepada salah satu dari mereka..

Ita : mommm! Ita bersih2 dulu ya! ^^

Mikoto : iaaaa

Sasu : momm,, momy cpe gak? Sasu pijit ya, ni Sasu juga bawa minuman buat momy..

Mikoto : iaa~ kalian berdua kemasukan setan apa sih? kenapa tiba-tiba jadi rajin gini?

Sasu : mang gak boleh rajin mom?

Ita : ia.. mang kami gak boleh rajin ya?

Mikoto : boleh-boleh aja.. bagus malah kalau kalian rajin..

ItaSasu mengerjakan pelayanannya kepada Mikoto dalam rangka merebut warisan..

Sasuke's mind : pasti gue yang di pilih ma momy buat miliki warisan itu.. gyahahahahaha *ketawa jahat*

Itachi's mind : wkwkwk adik gue bego.. gak usah caper udah pasti gw yang dapet tuh warisan.. gyahahahahah *ketawa sadis*

[author 1,2 ; parah.. uchiha matre abieeezzzz XD]

malam datang,,, Sasuke dan Itachi berada di kamar.. semenjak tahu tentang warisan itu.. mereka jadi agak musuhan cuma gara-gara kepengen duit..

[author 1 : uanggg i love u! ][author 2: uanggg aku juga cinta kmu...]

Sasuke : kak.. pokoknya tuh warisan buat Sasu ya!

Itachi : enak aja! tuh warisan buat gw! *nyambit Sasuke pake bantal*

Sasuke : ugh! Apa-apaan sih kakak! gak usah maen sambit dong! lagian yang pantes dapet warisan emang Sasu kok! *nyambit balik*

Itachi : apaan lu adik kurang ajar! tuh warisan pasti mom kasih buat gw!

lama-lama mereka berdua jadi adu bacot dan maen sambit-sambitan bantal bahkan tuh kamar jadi ancur kyk kapal pecah.. Mikoto yang denger ada kericuhan masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi dan Sasuke..

Mikoto : apa2an kalian berdua? liat kamar jadi berantakan kan?

sasuke : habis.. kakak duluan yang mulai nyambit mom..

itachi : halah.. yang mancing emosi duluan cpa?

mikoto : udah2! KALIAAAANNNNN! BERENTI BERANTEM ATAU MOMY KURUNG KALIAN BER 2 DI GUDANG!

sasuke : ia momy...

itachi ; argggh! *ngebanting diri ke ranjang*

mikoto ninggalin kamar mereka dan pergi ke kamarnya

tetapi di dalam kamar..

itachi : liat lu sas.. gak bakal lu dapet tuh harta!

sasuke : tw akh! pokoknya besok pagi kita tarung! biar fair!

itachi : ok! siapa takut? huh!

akhirnya pagipun datang.. ita n sasu udah siap2 tarung di..

di,,,

tengah...

kubangan! wkwkwkkwk

di tengah..

hutan?

di tengah lapangan bola? [mang mw tanding bola =_=]

nggak.. yang bener di halaman belakang rumah... [kyk gak da tempat yang lebh asik aja]

pertarungan antar saudara pun di mulai,, demi warisan,, uang dan harta! yang menang boleh mendapatkan warisan trsbut..

pertarungan di mulai dengan adu genjutsu.. [halah.. ngikutin komik 43.. gak kreatif akh!]

jangan deh.. pertarungan di mulai dengan perang air! wkwkwkwk

sasuke ngambil selang,, itachi ngambil ember..

[perang gak mutu! =_="]

itachi ngeguyur sasuke pake air di ember,, sasuke nyemprot itachi pake air dari selang mereka berdua basah kuyup...

sekarang ronde selanjutnya.. lempar batu![tak ada rotan akarpun jadi,, gak da shuriken? batupun jadi! wkwkwkwk XD]

sasu n ita saling melempar batu mpe pada benjol2 n berdarah2.. tragisss...

sasuke : siallll sakit kpala gw ktimpuk batu!

itachi : tidaaakkk muka gw! kena batu dh! muka gantengku... [author 1 :kakak narsis!][author 2 : uchiha kn hrus narsis! XD]

selesai perang batu.. mereka mulai bertarung serius menggunakan ninjutsu..

sharingan merekapun sudah a ktif..

...

...

tak di sangka dan tak di duga.. dan bahkan di sangka duren..

dari pohon halaman ada sesorang yang dari tadi ngintipin tuh pertarungan..

siapa ya?

zetsu? kagak mungkin! yang ini palanya kuning XP

pain? kurang kerjaan bgt dia nontonin pertarungan GJ kyk gt...

jd siapa?

siapa ya?

...

...

...

ternyata. orang yang nongkrong di atas pohon.. gelayutan kayak monyet,, n tampak kyk duren.. adalah.. NARUTO! anak tetangga sebelah yang rada aneh n GJ

kembali ke pertarungan..

itachi ngeluarin gokakyu begitu juga dengan sasuke..

tb2 ada bnda yang terbang dari pohon n masuk ke dalam 2 api yang bertabrakan itu..

sasuke 's mind : apaan th? kyknya gw kenal dh..

itachi's mind : what is this? [jyaah.. kemasukan setan bule! XD]

api masih terus menyala mpe akhirnya api berhenti dan ada benda gosong di tengah halaman..

bentuknya seperti manusia..

sasuke : paan tuh kak?

itachi : kagak tw! cek yuk!

itachi n sasuke ngecek benda gosong di tengah halaman...

ternyata itu adalah naruto yang tadi ngintip di pohon..

itachi :dasar dudul ne anak.. ngapain coba pake mw ngintipin kita sas?

sasuke : ia.. naruto sih emang super bodoh kak..

itachi : ok,, kita hentikan pertarungan,, bw ne anak ke RS terus warisan kita bagi 2.. deal?

sasuke : yup!

akirnya setelah naruto di bawa ke rumah sakit n dinyatakan meninggal karena luka bakar yang parah.. [uuuhhhh akhirnya mati juga si naru XD]

sasu n ita menuju ke tempat penyimpanan warisan yaitu di kamar ayahnya di bawah tatami ke 3 dari pojok kiri atas… mereka ngambil peti tersebut n membukanya bersama… dan isinya adalah…

adalah..

adalah...

KIPAS KERTAS LEMBUNG UCHIHA! [UCHIWA]

sasuke : apa2an ne warisan?

itachi : ia dady kere!

tiba2 mikoto datang ke tempat itu.

mikoto : erhmmm.. ngapain kalian?

ita n sasu : nyari warisan

mikoto : dasar matre! warisan berupa uang ada ma kakek kalian madara.. biar aman!

sasu: apa?

ita : jadi kita cm dapet ne kipas? o_O

mikoto : ia.. lumayan kan buat kalian ngipas2? wkwkwkwk

sasu n ita : sial!

akhirnya ita n sasu nyesel karena udah ribut cm merebutin kipas kertas gak guna yang harganya murah.. T.T

~THE END~

pesan moral dari fanfic ne adalah..

intinya..

jangan serakah~!~ cm rugi2in doang,,

n jangan MATRE!

[author 1 : mana bisa gw gak matre .. T.T]

sekian ni fanfic TERIMA KASIH…


End file.
